Tellin'
by Maria Lynn Rose
Summary: Dick and Wally have been dating for a few months now and no ones knows at in. They decided to finally tell. How did it go? Dick/Wally, Bruce/Clark. I have a lot of OC in here. T for now. I'm also rereading it so if you see a mistake please tell me.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first Young Justice on here. I'm write this story from my wattpad account. I hope you like it. I'm working really hard on it. This is was before Jason Todd died but after Dick quit has Robin.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I don't own anything or anyone except Abby, Breanna, Marisa, Jamie, Freddy and a few others (I'm not listing them out of laziness)**_

 _ **Word Count : 480**_

 _ **Warnings : Slash, language** **, and overprotective Bats and family.**_

 _ **Pairings : Birdflash, Artemis/Kaldur, Megan/Connor, Bruce/Clark**_

* * *

Dick Grayson and his best friend/lover Wally West was laying on his bed. Dick had his head on Wally's shoulder. "When are we going to tell them?"

"I don't know. I don't think I can handle them being mad at us."

Wally move making Dick's head fall to a pillow. "Dick, they won't be mad. But Bruce might. Maybe Alfred too. But the team won't. They will understand."

"Te iubesc Wally. [I love you Wally]." Dick said

"Eu te iubesc Dick. [I love you too Dick]." Wally said

"We should tell our parents and the team tomorrow but let's tell the team first because you know how Bruce and Batman are." Dick said

"Ok, totul pentru a te iubesc. [Okay, everything for you love.]" Wally said. Dick looked at him like he was crazy. "Ce? [What?]"

"How do you know that?" Dick asked getting up

"I know because I learned it for you." Wally said then he put Dick back on the bed and sat in him.

"Why?" Dick asked then add "Get off." He was trying to push Wally off of him. Wally then pinned Dick's hand above his head.

"Because I love you and I want to talk to you. And no I'm not getting off of you." Wally said then kissed Dick.

"Oh. I love you too." Dick said then started humming.

"What are you humming?" Wally said

"A song." Dick said

"What song? And don't be a smart ass." Wally said

"It's called So Beautiful." Dick said

"Can you song some of it?" Wally asked

"And if all the world was perfect

I would only ever want to see your scars

You know they can have their universe

We'll be in the dirt designing stars

And darlin', you know

That you make me feel so beautiful

Nowhere else in the world I wanna be

You make me feel so beautiful." Dick sang

"Wow. That was beautiful." Wally said. He moved to hold both of Dick's hands with one hand to wipe a fake tear.

"Ești un dobitoc, dar dumneavoastră dobitoc mea. [You are a dork but you're my dork.]" Dick said then kiss Wally

|Time Skip|

* * *

 ** _Sorry for it being short. I hope you like it. The song is "So Beautiful" by Darren Hayes._  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is the next chapter. It has the same warnings and disclaimer. I hope you like.**_

 ** _Word Count : 773_  
**

* * *

|Time Skip|

Dick and Wally walk into Mount Justice has Nightwing and Wally. "Ready?" Wally asked

"Has I'll ever be." Nightwing said then whispered. "I really do not want to do it. Wally, what if they are angry with us? I can not handle it."

"They won't." Wally whispered back. "I smell Megan's cookies. Let's go." Dick and Wally ran to the kitchen and saw that everyone was in there.

"Hey Nightwing and Wally." Megan said "Cookie?"

"No thanks Megan." Wally said but Nightwing grabbed one.

"If Wally said no to a cookie and Nightwing grabbed one, something is going on. What is it?" Artemis asked

"Nu e nimic, dar Wally și eu sunt intalniri. [Nothing, but Wally and I are dating.]" Nightwing said

"What? All I heard was Wally." Kaldur said

"It's...It's." Nightwing said

"It's what?" Superboy or Conner asked

"Nightwing and I are dating." Wally said after a few minutes.

"WHAT?" Artemis asked

"Yeah." Nightwing said then Artemis slapped Wally and ran to her room. Wally looked at the rest of the team then at. Nightwing, who looks like he was about to cry.

"Are you guys fine with it?" Wally asked then walked to Nightwing and hugged him.

"Yeah. I don't care who you date if you are happy. Love is love." Kaldur said

"I'm fine with it." Megan said

"Thanks Megan and Kaldur. How about you Conner?" Wally said then Conner stood up and walked up to them. He do the most surprising thing. He hugged the two of them but mostly Nightwing.

"I'm going to kill her." Conner whispered in Nightwing's ear making him laugh. Nightwing turn to face Conner, Megan, and Kaldur.

"Thanks guys but you don't have to act like you don't care. You can think it is wrong but please don't lie." Nightwing said

"We aren't." Connor said "Jag bryr mig inte på grund av våra pappor. [I don't care because of our fathers.]"

"Sant men hur Megan och Kaldur? [True but what about Megan and Kaldur?]" Nightwing asked

"De talar sanning. [They are telling the truth.]" Conner said

"What are you to talking about?" Wally asked

"Yeah I heard Kalur and mine name." Megan said

"Nothing." Nightwing said then ran to his room in the Mountain.

"What did you say to him?" Wally asked to Conner.

"Wally, it was nothing." Conner said then Wally punched him and ran to Nightwing's room.

"Conner, what were you to saying?" Megan asked

"Something about you two telling the truth." Conner said then walked to his room.

|Wally and Nightwing|

"Wing, are you okay?" Wally asked his boyfriend ran into the room.

"No." Nightwing said crying. "Artemis is mad at us."

"She'll come around." Wally said then hugged him.

"What if she doesn't?" Nightwing said in his neck.

"Then we will deal with that in it happens." Wally said then there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Artemis. I need to talk to Nightwing so can I come in." She asked

"I don't know." Wally said but when he looked at Dick, who nodded, he add "Yeah sure come in."

Then she come in with her eyes closed and asked "Are you to dressed?"

"Yes we are." Wally said then she open her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to Nightwing," Artemis said then Wally told her to go on. "alone."

"No." Wally said as Nightwing said "Okay."

"What? But she hurt you." Wally said but with a look from Nightwing, he was out the door.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Nightwing asked sitting up.

"About when I slapped Wally and made you cry." Artemis said "I'm really sorry about that."

"It's fine." He said

"I wanted to tell you why I slapped Wally." She said "I slapped him because I loved him and I thought he liked me but everyone else kind of know it was you but I wouldn't believe it until you told us. Today when you told us I was jealous of you but when I slapped him I saw that you were about cry, I wanted to turn back to say sorry but I couldn't. When I got to my room here I started thinking and I realize that I don't love him. I also realize that I'm in love with someone else."

* * *

 _ **Cliffhanger. I hope you like.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The disclaimer and warnings are going to be the same although out the story but I still put them in on same chapters.**_

 _ **Word Count : 634**_

* * *

"Oh." Nightwing said

"Yeah." Artemis said

"Well I want to show you this picture I take a few years ago." Nightwing said

"Why?" Artemis asked but Nightwing tapped on his wrist computer and a photo popped up. It was a photo of Dick Grayson and her from her first day at his school. "Wait that's you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay so what is your real name little troll?" Artemis asked

Nightwing took off his mask "Dick Grayson."

"Wait you're Bruce Wayne's kid?" She asked

"Yeah he is but your can't tell anyone." Wally said then walked into the room.

"What about Megan, Kaldur, and Conner?"

"Well Conner already knows but Bruce want you guys over to my house for the next couple of weeks but they won't know it's me. I will be Dick. He also asked Batman to tell you guys because Bruce is going on business."

"Oh, so you going to pretend you don't know us."

"Pretty much." Nightwing said

"Where is Nightwing, Kid flash, and Artemis?" Batman asked

"Let go out there." Wally said then Artemis and Nightwing, who put his mask back on, grabbed his arm and he zoom them to the main area.

"There you three are." Batman said "Well there is trouble in Gotham. Someone is trying to kill the billionaire Bruce Wayne and his kids. I told him that I will bring my best team to watch the kids when he is on business. I want you guy except Nightwing to be there tomorrow morning at five before the younger ones go to school."

"Hey where is Nightwing going to be?" Kaldur asked

"With me." Batman said then left with Nightwing in tow looking back at them.

"Okay so Wally when did you and Nightwing start dating?" Megan asked

"Before we started the team." Wally said

"What? So you know his secret identity?" Kaldur asked

"Yeah." Wally said "We should go pack."

"Yeah." Artemis said then walked to her room to get ready to go home to pack.

|Time Skip|

"So Wally how do you know where this place is?" Kaldur asked

"Nightwing send it to me last night." Wally lied then they walked up to the front gate of the house.

"Whoa." Megan said.

"Yeah." Kaldur said "It's so big. Wait how many kids does Mr. Wayne have?"

"Well I think Nightwing said eleven or twelve but I can't remember." Wally said. "Conner you been quiet over there."

"I know but I have nothing to say."

"Oh." Wally said then pushed a button.

"Hello. Who is there?" The little com thing on the gate said.

"Wally West. Mr. Wayne send asked us to come here." Wally said.

"Oh yeah. Come right in." The person over the com said then the gates opened.

"Let's go in." Conner said then started walking to the door. The team walked up to the door, which someone was holding open. "Hello?"

"Hello I'm Alfred Pennyworth but you can call me Alfred."

"Alfred, who's here?" A girl's asked.

"The team." Alfred said

"Oh. Let them in." The girl said.

"Yes Mistress Marisa." Alfred said. "Come in."

"Hello. I'm Marisa Kent. My friends and siblings call me Risa, Mal, or R or in Damian's case sis but please call me Risa, Mal, or R."

"Ok Sis." Wally said

"Wallace." Mal said making Wally whimper. "Anyway come on into the living room." When they got there four boys were on the couch fighting and a girl trying to stop it. "BOYS STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW OR I'LL GET ALFRED!" And the boys stop fighting.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Word Count : 910**_

* * *

"Mal, who was at the door?" One of the boys asked as another girl walks down the stairs.

"The Batman's team that Bruce was telling us about." Mal said then a little boy walked up to her and hide behind her.

"Hi I'm Miss. Martian or Megan and those are my friends."

"I'm Aqualad or Kaldur." Kaldur said

"Artemis." Artemis said then it got to the siblings.

"Hi. I'm Richard Grayson. My friends calls me Dick and family calls me big D, or in Damian's case Richard but please call me Dick." Dick said

"Jason Todd." Another boy that is next to Dick on the right. "Jase or Jay."

"Timothy Drake, Tim, or T." The boy next to Jason.

"And this little one behind me is Damian Wayne. We call him Dami or little D." Mal said

"And I'm Michelle Wayne but you guys can call me Mickey, Raven, or Rae." The girl by the stairs said.

"I'm Stephanie Brown but call me Steph and this is Cassandra Wayne. Call her Cass." The two girls on Dick's other side.

"Conner and Wally are you two going to introduce yourselves?" Megan asked

"They don't need to." Mal said.

"Why?" Kaldur asked

"Well my uncle Barry is friends with Bruce," Wally said "so I come here a lot."

"I live here when I'm not at the Mountain." Conner said then Damian came up to Conner and hugged him. "Hey little buddy. How are you?" Conner picked him up and put him on his hip.

"Missed you." Damian said.

"I missed you to buddy." Conner said making the team except Wally to give him a weird look.

"Me, Conner, my other sister who isn't here right now, and sometimes Wally and Dick, are the only ones that Damian shows emotion to so...yeah." Mal explained to the team.

"So what are we going to do?" Artemis asked.

"Well you guys and 'em have too get ready for school so the tour of the manor has to wait until after school." Risa said then Alfred walked in.

"Mistress Marisa, Master Bruce is on the cell. He wants to talk to you." Alfred said then walked out and Risa follow.

"Okay we have to wait for Mal to get back so she can drop us off at school." Dick said.

|Meanwhile with Mal and Bruce in the batcave|

"Hello?" Mal asked as she walked into the batcave.

"Hello Marisa. How is the team?" Bruce asked

"They're pretty good. They just got here." Mal said "And it's Mal."

"Sorry MAL. Good after the guys get home I pretend I got home a few minutes before them then tell the team that I have to leave for business." Bruce said

"Okay are ya goin' to be down here all day?" Mal asked

"No I'll be in my office." Bruce said

"Okay. I'll be down here when everyone, except Wally, are at school. Oh the team kind of knows that Conner lives here and that Barry is a friend of yours." Mal said then left the batcave. She got to the living room and saw everyone except Wally are ready. "Okay, I'll won't be picking you up today but I'll have Alfred do it."

"Why isn't Wally going to school?" Megan said

"Well Wally is on spring break." Mal said then looked at the people that are going to school. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah." Everyone except Wally said.

"Okay. To the van." Mal said then started walking to the garage.

"What?" Megan asked

"Don't ask." Dick said then followed Mal.

|Time skip with Mal and Wally at the manor.|

"So how is the superhero life going?" Mal asked Wally.

"Good. How is staying on the sideline watching your family going?" Wally asked

"Do you want the truth?" Mal asked

"Yeah." Wally said

"Well I hate it. I have to watch my family risk there lives and I can't do anything about it." Mal said then almost started crying.

"Don't cry." Wally said then Mal rubbed her eyes. "Why don't you join the team again? You're done with school right?"

"Yeah." Mal said

"Then why not join?"

"I'm going to get Bruce." Mal said then she walked to the Batcave. "B, the kids are gone. Hey when is A going to be home?"

"Okay. Roy didn't say." Bruce said then got up and walked to the study. "Is it me or is Dick and Wally dating?"

"They're dating. We all know it. Well not Dami but the rest of us knows even Conner does." Risa said following Bruce. Bruce and Mal stayed in the study talked when Wally knocks on the door.

"Can I come in? I'm getting really bored out there by myself." Wally said

"Yeah." Bruce said then Wally come with his eyes close.

"Are you dress?" Wally joked but only got a smack over the head and a Bruce glare. "Jeez I was joking."

"I don't care." Mal and Bruce said in unison.

"Well okay then." Wally said "What time does everyone get out?"

"I'm picking up Miss. Artemis, the Mistresses, and the Masters at 11:30 and the rest I'm meeting at the phone booth at 11:45."

* * *

 _ **Okay Loves. I hope you enjoy it so far. Peace Out Turtles!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The next chapter Loves. I hope you like. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : ****I don't own anything or anyone except Abby, Breanna, Marisa, Jamie, Freddy and a few others (I'm not listing them out of laziness).**_

 _ **Word Count : 845**_

 _ **Oh some of the room I don't know if they have them but with like eighteen kids and friends of the kids, so they made them.**_

* * *

"I'm picking up Miss. Artemis, the Mistresses, and the Masters at 11:30 and the rest I'm meeting at the phone booth at 11:45." Alfred said then walked away to go pick up the kids. Mal, Wally, and Bruce talked for a few minutes then Mal looked at her phone for the time.

"It's almost 12 so Alfred should be here in a few minutes so Wally and I will go to the kitchen and start making lunch." Mal said then Wally and her left the study and Bruce went to the living room pretending to look for Mal and Wally with a suitcase.

When the kids walk in Bruce asked. "Marisa, are you here?"

"In the kitchen. I'll be out in a minute." Mal said from the kitchen.

"Bruce, I thought you were on business." Dick said.

"I'm going in a few." Bruce said then saw the kids that ain't his kids. "Oh. Hi I'm Bruce Wayne."

"Hey. We are from the team Batman sent." Kaldur said

"Oh yeah. Sorry I can't be around but work calls." Bruce said. "I hope you four keep my family safe."

"It's fine and we also hope you stay safe." Artemis said.

"I will. I have Nightwing and Batman watching over me." Bruce said

"Oh that is where they went." Wally said walking out of the kitchen with a plate of cookie.

"Mister West, where did you get the cookies?" Alfred asked

"Well Alfie I made them." Mal said walking out with a towel in her hands. "I think Bruce forgot to tell you that he got you a ticket to go see your family in England when the team is here."

"I knew I forgot something." Bruce said then looked through his bag and found Alfred's ticket and handed it to him.

"Oh. Thanks you Master Bruce but who's going to cook and clean this place?" Alfred asked.

"I think Mal, Conner, Wally, and I can do it but we can also get the younger ones help. You go have fun Alfie. You leave in a few hours so go pack." Someone said walking in.

"Well thanks Mistress Abigail, I will." Alfred said happy and walked to his room to pack.

"This will be good for him." Abigail said then she saw the team. "Oh sorry. I'm Abigail Grayson but those guys call me Abby and Dami calls me Abigail."

"Hey. We are the team the Batman called in for your protection. I'm K..." Kaldur started.

"Aqualad or Kaldur," Abby points to Kaldur then Megan. "Miss. Martian or Megan, and Artemis." points to Artemis.

"How?" Megan said.

"I'm good like that." Abby said

"I sent her a text." Mal said

"Really? You just had to ruin it." Abby said

"Yep." Mal said

"Well I have to get going but I'll be back in a week or two. Have fun kids." Bruce said then his kids gave him a hug.

"We will." Mal said "I will make sure of it. Why don't I give you guys a tour then we can go watch a movie or something?"

"Okay." Artemis said then her, Kaldur, and Megan stands by Mal.

"Okay first. Well this is the living room, the kitchen is behind the little bar thing we have, and the dining room is next to the kitchen. We always eat dinner at the table and no phones. Even if Alfred is not here we live by that rule." Mal said then they walk down a little hallway and Mal points to a door. "This is Bruce's study but no one except the people who live here goes in there. I mean it."

"Why?" Artemis asked

"That is what Bruce said to us then we moved in here. He is only let a few people in." Mal explained then they walked down the hall a little. "And this is Alfred's room. No one goes in there I mean no one. None of us been in there not even Bruce has."

"Wow and how long has Alfred live here?" Megan asked.

"I think since Bruce was very young maybe a little longer." Mal said then they walk up some stairs. "This is the second floor. The stairs in the living room also come up here but by the bedrooms. I'm going to show you the extra rooms." They got to a door. This is Wally's favorite place after Dick's room." She opens the door and it was a game room.

"Whoa." Artemis said. "Wait why is Wally first favorite Dick's room?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Word Count : 1,158**_

* * *

"Whoa." Artemis said. "Wait why is Wally first favorite Dick's room?"

"You don't want to know." Wally said from the game room.

"Dick have a lot of game in his room and Wally like hanging out with him because except for Conner and us girls, Dick is the only guy close to his age." Mal said

"Oh." Kaldur said. "Not to be rude but how old are you?"

"I'm 22." Mal said

"Wow. I thought you were a little younger." Artemis said.

"Nope. Terry and Dick are the third oldest at 19 and Abby is 20." Mal said. "Conner is the fourth at 18, Kara and Mickey are 17, Jay just turned 13, Cass is 12, Tim is a smartie at 11, Stephanie is 10, and the demon is the youngest at 7. Dami is the demon by the way."

"Why do you call him a demon don't you love him?" Megan asked confused.

"I love him to death but you don't know how he act then it's just family, Wally, and few of our boyfriends." Mal said "Right Jamie?"

"Yeah." Someone said sadly. "Why can't I scare you?"

"Jamie, the only people who scared me was Alfred, Bruce, Pa, Dami, Abby, and her boyfriend. And one time Alex but I had that one coming."

"I know." Jamie said then saw the others. "Oh sorry of me. I'm James Barnes-Rogers but you can call me Jamie, everyone else does."

"It's because of your father." Mal said. "I'm going to finish giving them the tour then we can talk."

"Okay." Jamie said then walks away.

"The next stop is Tim and mine favorite spot." Mal said then they walked to another door down the hall and open it. They saw a huge library and Tim reading a book. "Hey T."

"Hey R." Tim said then got up.

"What book are you reading?" Megan asked

"It's call A Billionaire Life by R. L. Maria."

"I never heard of it." Kaldur said

"It about a girl, named Alexandria 'Alex' Anthony, that lived in a poor foster home until she found her real father, husband to a billionaire. Her life changed. It talks about how Alex changed from being poor to rich over night and how she made fake and real friends. I'm not going to say more because I think you need to read it." Tim said. "Everyone else has in this house read it except Dami, Steph, and Cass."

"Why?" Artemis asked

"Well we have a lot of copes and we know the author." Mal said. The truth to be told she is the author.

"Who is it?"

"That's a secret." Mal said then turns to Tim. "I'm going to give 'em the rest of the tour then when we are done we'll go to the family room and hang out."

"Okay. I'm going back to my book." Tim said then went back to his spot and read his book.

"Next I'll show you where you are sleeping. We have rooms for everyone in this house. I mean that everyone even you three can have three room that is how many rooms we have."

"Wow." Megan said.

They got to a door with Mal's name on and a lot of quotes or song lyrics. "Okay, first stop is my room. I have to get something but you guys can come in. It's a little mess." Marisa said then opened up her and let Artemis, Megan, and Kaldur walk in. "I'll be right back. I have to change into somethin' else. Hey Artemis and Megan, do ya have PJ's?" The three of them saw a huge king size bed with black and white bedding. It has a hanging chair in front of the windows in the corner, a pink couch next to it, a zebra print bench in front of the bed. On the wall across from the bed is a desk, that is right in the middle of the wall, and three doors. On the desk is a laptop, a lamp, a notebook, and a pencil and pen holder. Two of the doors were on the right of the desk. The one closest to the desk in the bathroom door and the other one is to the walk in closet. The door on the left of the door goes to the music room that is also connected to Abby's room. It also has a lot of pillows and storage.

"Wow this place is cool." Artemis said. "Yeah but mine's shorts."

"I have mine." Megan said. "I love your room."

"We know you do Meg." Artemis said "and me too."

"Thanks. I love it but I think I'm going to change it so it matches me a little more. I did this when I was 16." Mal came out of her closet with plaid pajama pants on and a pair in her hand. "We are about the same size." She handed Artemis the pair in her hand. "It gets hot up here so we put the air on. It get really cold and your shorts won't do."

"Thanks." Artemis said.

"No problem. You can use my bathroom right now or you can wait put them on when we get to your room." Mal said.

"Let's wait." Artemis said.

"Okay. Y'all have a bathroom in your room so no one is going to share. If you two need anything you can just come to me. I can find anything. Kaldur, you can go to Dick, Wally, or Conner, they can help you find stuff."

"Okay Mal." Kaldur said then Dick walked by.

"Hey Big D, Kaldur hasn't seen his room, can you help him? We can meet up at his so I can show them the rest of the house?" Mal asked

"I was about to see if you need me too." Dick said. "Let's go Kaldur." Then Kaldur follows Dick to his room.

"Art, your first." Mal said then they got to a door that have Artemis on it. "We always have names on the doors. Even for guest. Y'all might stay here for a little bit so me and my sisters, we tried to decorate a way that you two will love. Oh you three might have to get used to nicknames." Risa opened the door and Artemis saw a huge bed that seems like a king size with light blue bedding. She had one green wall with the others being white, a white with blue, gray, and green window seat with storage under it, and two white bedside tables with lamps on top. Across the room in two doors with a black wooden desk, green chair, and a laptop. "I know it's not much but Batman and Arrows said you liked green so..."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer is stay the same.**_

 _ **Word Count : 705**_

* * *

"Which Arrow?" Megan asked

"Both." Mal said.

"You know both?" Megan asked.

"No...Well kind of. Abby's boyfriend knows 'em." Mal said "Your bathroom is the second one and your walk in closet is the first."

"I have a walk in closet?" Artemis asked then walked into the closet. "Wow. This whole room is bigger than my whole apartment."

"Okay. How about you finish unpacking and I can show Megan her room when you done just come next door to my room. I'll be in there after Megan seen her room."

"Okay." Artemis said then Mal and Megan walk to the other side of Artemis' that is away from Mal's.

"I really hope that ya love the room." Mal said then opened the Megan named door. On the other side was a white king size bed with a pink headboard, a doorway on the same corner that goes to a walk in closet. The wall above the bed is purple with end table on the side of the bed. On the wall that the door is against there in a dresser and TV above it. The wall across that is a pink love seat, white table with a pink top, and a two purple wooden chairs. On the last wall across from the bed is a black wooden desk with a lamp, laptop, and a pink chair. On the left of the desk is a door to the bathroom. "The walk in closet is right behind this door and the bathroom is on the other side of that door." Mal point to the bathroom door. "Like I said to Artemis, I'll be in my room after ya done unpacking. Alfred unpacked so but he only put it on the the bed if ya could tell and some in the closet."

"Okay thanks Mal." Megan said then Mal closed the door and walked to her room. When she got there Jamie was sitting against her headboard.

"Ya know Bruce and Clark's rules about the door being closed." Mal said then closed the door.

"I know but you wasn't here so." Jamie said then Mal jumped on the bed and laying down on her back. She looked up at Jamie, who kissed her. "And I knew you were going to close the door anyways so no one would walk right in."

"I love you." Mal said.

"I love you too." Mal was about to kiss Jamie when a knock from the door stopped it.

Mal got up and answered the door. On the other side was Megan and Artemis. "That was fast."

"We didn't have much to unpack." Artemis said. "Oh what were you two love bird doing?"

"Talking." Mal said blushing.

"You were doing something if you're blushing." Megan said

"We were talking and kissing that's all." Jamie confirmed then Artemis looked Jamie up and down.

"Okay, this boy is too perfect. What's his flaw?" Artemis asked.

Jamie looked at Mal for help but she just smiled. "He has a robotic arm. He lost he's from a car accident when he was... what ten?" Mal looked at Jamie for the right answer but he just nodded. "about ten so his step dad made him a robotic one and it could almost do the same thing as a normal one."

"Oh. That's super sad but good at the same time."

"Jamie are you going to stay and watch a movie with us?" Mal said.

"I should go." Jamie said.

"Why? My family loves you even Demon." Mal give him her puppy-dog eyes

"I'll call my father." Jamie sighed but Risa cheered. Jamie walked over to Risa's desk. "Oh shit."

"What?" Mal worried.

"I have 30 miss calls from Dad, Pops, Uncle Clint, Uncle Phil, Uncle Happy, Uncle Bruce, Aunt Tasha, Aunt Pepper, Alex, Peter, Kevo, Paris, Uncle Thor, Aunt Marcia, and surprisingly Loki."

"Well call 'em back." Mal said wide-eyed and that Jamie did.

"Who are those people?" Megan asked.

"He's family of course."

"Well extended family but yeah." Mal explained.

"Oh." Artemis said then they watched Jamie talk on the phone.


End file.
